


[PODFIC] Muffins?

by AudioFrickBooks



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst and Feels, Angst with a Happy Ending, Audio Format: MP3, Basketball, Basketball Player Nicole Haught, Basketball Player Waverly Earp, Cheerleader Waverly Earp, Eventual Romance, F/F, F/M, Feelings, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Multi-chapter work in progress, Nicole Haught Needs A Hug, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Slow Build, Slow Burn Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught, Soft Nicole Haught, Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught Fluff, Wayhaught - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:34:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26782216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AudioFrickBooks/pseuds/AudioFrickBooks
Summary: WAYHAUGHT High School AU. Waverly Earp is the beloved point guard of the Purgatory High Lady Blue Devils basketball team and Nicole Haught is the alluring new girl in school with a very big secret. Wynonna is... well....Wynonna.***BUCKLE UP BUTTERCUPS***Welcome to a sexy, funny, fluffy, angsty, coming of age shitshow! Hope you enjoy! E4L*This is my very first attempt at writing just for fun, and my very first fanfic, so take it easy on me.
Relationships: Waverly Earp & Nicole Haught, Waverly Earp & Wynonna Earp, Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught, WayHaught, Wynaught-relationship
Kudos: 21





	1. Chrissy, oh my God!

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Muffins?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23671036) by [sessiewrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sessiewrites/pseuds/sessiewrites). 



Hello! This fic is written and read by Sessiewrites. This story is still currently a work in progress. Feedback is welcome, but, please be nice! We're sensitive. Comments and kudos on the author's original work is encouraged!

**Link to Original Work:** [Muffins?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23671036/chapters/56824678)

**Author:** [Sessiewrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sessiewrites/pseuds/sessiewrites)

**Reader:** [Sessiewrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sessiewrites/pseuds/sessiewrites)

**Length:** 8 minutes 31 seconds

**Downloads:** [mp3](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1FEOCcDxlXNC_pvf-ZQ-7_I_abTBR4pEF/view?usp=drivesdk)


	2. Golden Girls For Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicole Motherflippin' Haught.
> 
> That. Is. All.

Hello! This fic is written and read by Sessiewrites. This story is still currently a work in progress. Welcome to chapter 2!! Feedback is welcome, but, please be nice! We're sensitive. Comments and kudos on the author's original work is encouraged!

**Link to Original Work:** [Muffins?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23671036/chapters/56824678)

**Author:** [Sessiewrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sessiewrites/pseuds/sessiewrites)

**Reader:** [Sessiewrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sessiewrites/pseuds/sessiewrites)

**Length:** 7 minutes 14 seconds

**Downloads:** [mp3](https://drive.google.com/file/d/11vbQrsaLKSzbzDmu6aknHc1wiTCZLXfd/view?usp=drivesdk)


End file.
